Sommerfilme2016 2
center Nachdem sich einige undankbare Frechdachse über meine letzten Filmtipps beschwert haben, gibt's jetzt wieder ordentlich Zucker. Remakes, Fortsetzungen, Comicverfilmungen, Haie – alles dabei, also wehe es muckt noch einer auf! Ich suche dann schon mal nach arthouse-Perlen für den Herbst ... Star Trek Beyond Kinostart: 21.07.2016 Regie: Justin Lin Darsteller: Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana Spätestens wenn man keine Zeit mehr für eine Star Trek-Fortsetzung mit 150-Millionen-Dollar-Budget findet, ist klar, dass man es als Regisseur geschafft hat. Der Lost-Erfinder und Steven Spielberg-Protegé J.J. Abrams gab den dritten Kinofilm der Reihe wegen seiner Arbeit am Erwachen der Macht an „Fast & Furious“-Regisseur Justin Lin ab, was zumindest für die Action-Sequenzen schon mal gutes hoffen lässt. Generell ruhen große Erwartungen auf Star Trek Beyond, wurde doch der Release extra nach hinten verschoben, damit er das 50-jährige Jubiläum von Raumschiff Enterprise feierlich einläuten kann. Gedämpft wird die Freude allerdings von dem tragischen Tod des 27-jährigen Chekov-Darstellers Anton Yelchin. Dessen Figur und der Rest der Crew müssen in „Star Trek Beyond“ getrennt voneinander Zuflucht auf einem fremden Planeten suchen, nachdem die Enterprise von einem bisher (jedenfalls mir) unbekannten Bösewicht namens Krall vollständig zerstört wurde. Dabei ergeben sich vier verschiedene Zweierkonstellationen aus neuen und alten Charakteren, die vor allem komisches Potential bergen. Sicher werden die Macher auch noch einige gut gehütete Überraschungen für die Fans auf Lager haben, unter anderem über einen erneuten Auftritt von Benedict Cumberbatch als Khan wird schon lange gemunkelt. Wiener Dog Kinostart: 28.07.2016 Regie: Todd Solondz Darsteller: Greta Gerwig, Kieran Culkin, Danny DeVito Eine angenehme Verschnaufpause zwischen den großen Spektakel-Streifen bietet Wiener Dog: ein kleiner Film mit Indie-Liebling Greta Gerwig, die vielleicht vielen ein Begriff ist, weil sie 2014 die Hauptrolle im How I Met Mour Mother-Spin-off How I Met Your Dad übernehmen sollte, das allerdings bekanntlich über eine Pilotfolge nicht hinauskam. In „Wiener Dog“ adoptiert sie als Dawn den titelgebenden Dackel, nachdem ein Vater diesen zuerst seinem frisch vom Krebs geheilten Sohn geschenkt hat, nur um den Hund schon einen Tag später einschläfern lassen zu wollen. Dawn ist nicht die letzte Besitzer-Station im Dackelleben. Es folgen ein Pärchen auf Drogenentzug, ein mordlustiger Drehbuchprofessor und eine alte Frau, die ihr Leben gern ganz anders verbracht hätte. Was ein bisschen nach einem typischen Feel-Good-Episodenfilm klingt, ist tatsächlich eine schwarze Komödie, die bewusst mit Genre-Klischees spielt und eine erfrischend unromantische Sichtweise auf das kleinstädtische Leben im Mittleren Westen der USA bietet, wo alle Protagonisten auf ihre ganz eigene Art am amerikanischen Traum verzweifeln. Dem Regisseur Todd Solondz gelingt, woran Zach Braff in seinem letzten Film so grandios gescheitert ist: Er zeigt uns in überhöhten Kunstfiguren etwas echtes – Schönes im Hässlichen und Dreckiges im Überpolierten und das ohne mit voller Gewalt auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken. Ghostbusters Kinostart: 04.08.2016 Regie: Paul Feig Darsteller: Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Chris Hemsworth Die Ghostbusters sind jetzt Frauen und das ist zum Glück kein Grund mehr zur Schnappatmung. Klar, viele finden das auch doof, wie man ja so viel doof finden kann, zum Beispiel, dass das afroamerikanische Gruppenmitglied als einzige Geisterjägerin einem, sagen wir mal bildungsfernen Milieu angehört. Besonders doof fanden viele leider auch die bisherigen Trailer. So wirklich wollten die Gags einfach nicht zünden, das Timing war seltsam und die Chemie zwischen den Figuren nicht so überzeugend, wie man es sich bei dem Cast, allen voran Melissa McCarthy und Kristen Wiig, vorgestellt hätte. Auch die Geschichte an sich ist mit den beiden alten Teilen im Rücken nicht besonders innovativ: Vier Frauen tun sich aus verschiedenen persönlichen Gründen zusammen, als in New York eine akute Geisterplage ausbricht. Dabei greift ihnen eine hübsche Sekretärskraft des anderen Geschlechts unter die Arme, diesmal gespielt von Chris Hemsworth. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht läuft es diesmal eben genau anders als bei den unzähligen Komödien, die alle guten Gags schon im Trailer verheizen. Vielleicht haben Paul Feig und Co. einfach mal die schlechtesten Szenen reingepackt, nur um das mal auszuprobieren. Wir drücken die Daumen. Suicide Squad Kinostart: 18.08.2016 Regie: David Ayer Darsteller: Margot Robbie, Jared Leto, Will Smith Eigentlich habe ich ja sowohl von Marvel als auch von DC nach Captain America 3 und Batman v Superman so langsam die Nase voll. Ehrlich gesagt reicht es mir nach X-Men: Apocalypse sogar mit meiner All-Time-Lieblingsreihe – X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit hätte inhaltlich und qualitativ einen tollen Abschluss geliefert. Somit trifft DC mit Suicide Squad schon den richtigen Nerv. Superschurken statt Superhelden. Erzählt wird, wie die berühmte Gruppe von Bösewichten zusammenfindet, beziehungsweise mit düsteren Motiven nach einem Aufenthalt im Arkham Asylum zusammengebracht wird. Im Auftrag der Regierung werden sie auf eine geheime Mission geschickt, für die im Ernstfall niemand Verantwortung übernehmen muss. Vermutlich werden diverse Origin-Stories der Mitglieder des Kommandos angetippt. Der Fokus liegt aber voraussichtlich auf Harley Quinn, dem Joker und Deadshot. Für die von Margot Robbie wunderbar bekloppt gespielte Quinn ist schon ein Spin-off abgesegnet. Ob der Joker darin auch eine Rolle spielen wird, steht noch nicht fest. Auf die besondere Dynamik der beiden dürfen wir uns in „Suicide Squad“ aber sicherlich freuen. Jared Leto hat schließlich schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er durchgeknallte, brutale und trotzdem liebenswerte Figuren verkörpern kann wie kaum ein Zweiter („Fight Club“, „Requiem for a Dream“). Und es gibt noch einen sehr überzeugenden Grund, sich „Suicide Squad“ anzusehen. Alle Schurken haben eine Sache gemeinsam: Affleck-Batman hat sie in den Knast gebracht und es steht süße Rache bevor ... The Shallows: Gefahr aus der Tiefe Kinostart: 25.08.2016 Regie: Jaume Collet-Serra Darsteller: Blake Lively Endlich noch mal schöner Hai-Horror und zwar ohne Tornados, Zombies, Geister oder einen halben Oktopus! 2014 war das Drehbuch zu The Shallows: Gefahr aus der Tiefe auf der sogenannten Blacklist, wo besonders gute Drehbücher aufgeführt werden, die noch nicht verfilmt worden sind. Wie für die Liste typisch ist „The Shallows“ ein High-Concept-Film, hat also eine einfache und klare Prämisse: Eine junge Frau, gespielt vom Gossip Girl Blake Lively, surft zum ersten Mal an einem besonders schönen Strand. Ein Pluspunkt des Spots ist, dass dort sonst fast niemand auf dem Brett unterwegs ist, was sich aber schnell als lebensgefährlicher Nachteil herausstellt, als Nancy von einem (zugegeben etwas übertrieben großen) weißen Hai angefressen wird. Es gelingt ihr gerade noch, sich auf ein kleines Felsplateau zu retten, doch zwischen ihr und dem Ufer lauert der Fisch. Mehr will ich natürlich nicht verraten, aber obwohl Nancys Handlungsmöglichkeiten erwartungsgemäß begrenzt sind, folgt ein durchaus spannender Überlebenskampf. Blake Lively liefert hier die beste Performance ihrer Karriere ab, was zugegebenermaßen nicht viel heißen muss. Es gelingt ihr aber tatsächlich, in dieser relativ anspruchsvollen One-Woman-Show die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums zu halten und das nicht nur mit ihrer Bikini-Figur, sondern auch ihrem Spiel, selbst wenn ein paar Nuancen mehr bestimmt nicht geschadet hätten. Wer diesen Sommer noch einen Strandbesuch plant, sollte sich den Kinobesuch vielleicht noch mal überlegen. Allen anderen sei „The Shallows“ wärmstens ans Herz gelegt.